date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kurumi Tokisaki
"I want his power. I want to make him mine and be one with him." ~Kurumi Tokisaki Summary Mana reported that Kurumi Tokisaki is the most dangerous Spirit known, who has personally killed over 10,000 people (not including spacequake victims). Kurumi Tokisaki using unstated and unexplained methods to personally transfer into Shido Itsuka's High School and classroom so she can get closer to him. Her purposes and reasons in this transfer are simple; consume Shido Itsuka and his ability. She somehow knew about Shidou and his ability and the fact that he knows about the existence of Spirits. Appearance "A girl with astonishing beauty" as described by Shido. She appears to be elegant in some way and also has very good manners. She is a girl with black hair in long pigtails. Her right eye is red in color while her left eye is an inorganic clock face, with the clock hands moving in the opposite direction, representing her life.The Astral Dress she wears is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of a Gothic Lolita. Personality It’s hard to describe Kurumi’s personality because of her power, which is the ability to control time and create multiple copies of herself from different points in time. She can be a normal high school girl with a girlish personality at one time while at another time she can be a psychopathic killer. She does not have multiple personalities but she can have multiple pasts. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 3-4, 7 Anime Appearances: Episode 7-10 Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Powers and Abilities Angel: Zafkiel Weapon: Clock, Hand Gun, Rifle Skills: [A Gun with Special Bullets that can activate different attacks or abilities depending on the Bullet] #'First Bullet': Aleph (Accelerated Time, aka super speed power on target object or subject) Activated by pointing 1 o'clock time on the clock. # Fourth Bullet: Dalet (Rewind Time on target object or subject) Activated by pointing 4 o'clock time on the clock. # Seventh Bullet: Zayin (Temporary Freeze Time on target object or subject) Activated by pointing 7 o'clock time on the clock. # Eighth Bullet: Het (Creates a clone of the target object or subject) Activated by pointing 8 o'clock time on the clock. # Twelfth Bullet: Yod Bet (Travel through time at the cost of a spirit's power) Activated by pointing 12 o'clock time on the clock. Astral Dress: Elohim Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly "Time"; but her main power is associated with shadow and controlling it. Shadow is her primary while Time is her secondary in terms of her usage, combined with the power of "Time" she can create the perfect shadow clone with all her experiences, memories, abilities, and etc. Her "Angel" is powerful but it also like a double edge sword, each time it (Angel) uses its abilities it consumes a bit of her (Kurumi) Time (life). So, in order to get back her own time, she has the ability to consume other's "Time" to refill hers. She also has two guns as weapon, which they resembles hands of a clock: the long one (rifle) for the minute hand and the short one (hand gun) for the hour hand. She also able to call and dismiss the spacequake at her will, as hinted on the series while she confronts with Shidou at the school's rooftop. To activate any power she needs, she first need to call her angel (regardless the angel has been summoned already or not), and positioned both of her gun just like a clock: long gun on 12 and the short gun points the number of the bullet (as mentioned above). Next she needs to shot the bullet to the target with the short gun. In case she needs it for herself, she will required to shot it at her head. Trivia *Kurumi’s left eye represents her "Time" (lifespan). Each of the roman numeral in the "clock" also represents one different skills each, but only the original "Nightmare" is able to use all twelve. It is also hinted that each time she travels back in time after being killed, one of the skill from this "clock" is de-activated. *She is the spirit that Mana Takamiya killed multiple times in the past, though those that Mana killed were actually just clones created by her angel, but with the price being sacrificing some of her time, so she began to take people's time. *Kurumi has "three" character in her name. It refers to third Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Understanding". *Kurumi likes to wear black colored clothes. She wears black winter uniform when she goes to school and wears black gothic dress when she goes out. *In the anime, she is shown to like cute little animals like puppy or kitten. She also seems to be fond of Milk Tea. *Zafkiel (Kurumi's angel) bullet name is originally from Hebrew Alphabet. For example, Aleph is first bullet (from 1 o'clock) represents Hebrew's first alphabet. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit